thetotaljerkfacesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted Factory
'''The Haunted Factory '''is a level by LWPeterson. It will have two levels, a Demo and a full version. It is his most detailed level and the one with the longest gameplay. It is known for it's animations as it used over 110 triggers. You play as Irresponsable Dad. The only person to beat it so far was LWPeterson. Haunted Factory Demo: This is the only level that has been released, the full version has not been released. Gameplay: You start outside the factory, knock down the fence gate, bust down the door the nenter, where you activate a "Light controll machine", then you go down a few stairs where some NPC's shoot out of a conveor belt to their death, then you must avoid crushers and go down an elevator, then you go folward and hear people screaming then a sudden picture of the moped couple appears in a split second then a bunch of screams are activated, then you get to the boss. You hear three long drums then he says "What are you doing here?" then Segway guy flings at you then Pogostick Man walks slowly at you holding two Machetties, after you push him into the "Death hole" you continue into a cave where you fall down and meet pogostick man saying for a split second "Hi! I am here to save you! We must go! Now!" Then the screen turns black and you hear a bunch of footsteps and a stabbing and ripping sound and a cry from Pogostick Man and the screen turns norman and pogostick man is gone. Then you go folward to the escape car and go up a ramp and escape the factory, then a wreaking ball hits down an i-beam which you fall onto then go back to another i-beam tower and onto the road which you get ot a bike wrack and eject onto a boat and go backwards then eject again onto the beach and win the level. Haunted Factory Full Version: The exact date this level will be realeased is unknown, but it will replace features in the demo with better ones and add new features. Diffrences: *Instead of echoing screams, a monster will run after you. The "pop up" will be removed and the alein in the middle. *The boss is going to look the same, but he is going to attack you himself instead of his "Minions". There will problably be a button you have to press to kill him and a shield you have to break through. *The car will be made so you will get stuck less easaly. *It will in fact, have a bit more detail. *The light controll machine will be bigger. Haunted factory.png|Died. Screen Shot 2013-04-20 at 9.36.10 AM.png|In the factory. Screen Shot 2013-04-20 at 9.36.38 AM.png|The elevator. Screen Shot 2013-04-20 at 9.37.02 AM.png|The boss. Screen Shot 2013-04-20 at 9.38.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-20 at 9.39.21 AM.png|Escaping the factory. Screen Shot 2013-04-20 at 9.39.31 AM.png|The car. Screen Shot 2013-04-20 at 9.40.06 AM.png|The boat. Screen Shot 2013-04-20 at 9.40.38 AM.png|A scenic view. Screen Shot 2013-04-20 at 9.41.24 AM.png|The ending. Category:Detailed Level's Category:Community Category:Level's Category:Happy Wheels Category:Browse